


I Found

by zestybubbles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, BUT BACK TO LOVERS, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-House of Hades, Tags Are Hard, and Blood of Olympus, then to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestybubbles/pseuds/zestybubbles
Summary: After coming back from Tartarus and defeating Gaea, life returns to normal for Percy and the rest of the Seven. Everybody has something to do after the war. Over the next three years, people notice how Percy and Annabeth drift away from each other, but it's still shocking when everyone finds out they've broken up.Nico thinks it more as incredibly bad timing.





	I Found

**Author's Note:**

> I always see fics where Percy leaves Annabeth for Nico, but I want to see a fic where Nico makes the hard decision instead so here's this.
> 
> The song in the fic title is I Found by Amber Run.

Arriving to Camp Half-Blood had lately become something fun for Nico. Probably because campers now greeted him with smiles and didn't avoid him like he carried the Black Plague, as they did before the war, which had been three years ago already. Maybe also because he now had a good reason to go: the good reason being his boyfriend, Will. But it was also definitely for the fact that he had actual friends, demigod friends like him who weren't deathly afraid of him or called him creepy.

Nico dropped into the infirmary, melting out of the shadows of the corner and creeping over Will. He shouted and poked him, but quickly took several steps back. He had often scared Will and it had landed  _him_ in the infirmary with huge bruises. Somehow, between always being in the infirmary and still having a life outside of Camp Half-Blood, Will still trained and was able to bring down a son of Hades that was a few inches taller than him and a bit stronger.

Will screamed and turned around, pen held in a threatening manner.

"Hey babe," Nico grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Will's eyes darkened to a stormy blue. "Do that  _one_ more time, di Angelo, and I swear I'll - "

"Now that's no way to welcome your boyfriend," Nico snickered, wrapping his arms around Will's waist and pulling him close. "It's fun scaring you. It's fun scaring everyone, you should try it."

"You're unbelievable," Will rolled his eyes, giving Nico a quick peck before untangling himself from his arms and going back to doing paperwork.

Nico groaned, leaning back against the wall. "You never have time for me anymore, Solace. Why don't you just leave that for someone else to do and we can go do something for once?"

Will laughed. "I'm too busy right now, Nico. I'll be done in a few minutes, I promise. Why don't you go out and greet everyone else, meanwhile? You know how they get when you drop by and don't say hi."

"Fine, they pay more attention to me anyways," Nico said dramatically, pressing a kiss to Will's temple. "But as soon as you're done we're doing something! I'll start getting withdrawal symptoms soon." He turned and left, exiting the infirmary. He knew Will was incredibly busy right now, as an eighteen-year-old who was about to enter college. As in, college in the  _real_ world, not the university at New Rome. It kind of confounded Nico, but he hadn't said anything about it. He honestly wasn't happy about it, but what could he do? Every time he tried to mention it, Will would get mad and it'd blow up into a huge fight.

"Nico!" Somebody called, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked around, and his gaze landed on Jason, Piper, and Frank. He waved, and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys," Nico greeted. "What's up?"

Jason was smiling. "Dude, about time you came here. We hadn't seen you in months!"

"I've been here a bunch of times before!" Nico scowled. "You're just too busy going between camps all the time. Is that shrine thing almost done, by the way?"

"Not even close," Jason shrugged.

"It keeps us incredibly busy," Piper admitted. "We only dropped by to make sure Percy was fi - " She cut herself off, eyes widening and mouth snapping shut. Frank and Jason's heads whipped in her direction, alarmed. "Uh, we only dropped by to check in on everyone," she amended quickly.

Nico's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with Percy?"

"Nothing," Frank stepped in. "We just came to do like, uh, normal check-ups, you know? On Percy, on Chiron. Other people."

"That's a nice save, Frank, but I can see right through it. Good try. What's wrong with Percy?" He asked again, crossing his arms over his chest.

Piper sighed. She was silent for a second, most likely debating whether she should tell Nico or not. "They broke up," she said finally.

"They... broke up...." Nico echoed, confused about why she suddenly changed the subject. "Uh, who did?"

She lowered her voice. "Percy and Annabeth."

Nico blinked. "Percy... and Annabeth? Broke  _up?_ "

Piper nodded, looking worried. "But the worst part is that neither of them is...  _sad_ about it. They're just going on with their normal lives." She shook her head. "I don't get it. They were so in love just a while ago."

Jason set an arm on her shoulder. "Nico, you can't tell anyone this. They want to tell everyone on their own time, at their own pace. You weren't even supposed to find out yet."

That kind of hurt. Nico understood that Percy would've told the Seven first, because they had become so close on their quest. But hadn't Nico traveled with them for a while? And he had started visiting a lot more often. Why didn't Percy trust him enough to tell him? Nico frowned. "Alright. I won't tell anyone. I'm a professional at keeping secrets, you know."

"We have to go now," Jason added. "We're late to Camp Jupiter, Reyna's gonna kill me."

He waved goodbye, watching them leave, before turning and marching to the Poseidon cabin. He didn't get far, because suddenly he was stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist and yanking him back. It was alarming enough for Nico to swing his fist around and collide with whoever's jaw it was, who cried out in pain.

"Nico, it's me, Will!"

Nico stopped, blinking. "Will, you gave me a  _heart attack_. I could've killed you!"

Will glared at him, rubbing his jaw. "Where were you even going?"

He glanced over his shoulder, at the Poseidon cabin. He couldn't tell Will without him finding out, and for some reason, Nico didn't feel like sharing this secret. He pursed his lips. "Nowhere. I was looking for you."

"Well, looks like I found you. C'mon, have you said hi to anyone yet?" Will began to pull Nico away, who turned back to see the Poseidon cabin get smaller and farther away.


End file.
